Pokemon & Digimon Vs BlackWargreymon!
by Joshua30
Summary: Last chapter! Now that the DigiDestined and Ash and friends have destroyed Malomyotismon it's time for Ash, Brock and Misty to go back home! I hope you all liked this fanfic! Please read and review! And email me at ComicMan416comcast.net!
1. Into The Digiworld!

One day in the Digital World, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were busy taking down the control spires, but unaware that Arukenimon and Mummymon were up to no good as always! Then all of a sudden Arukenimon and Mummymon saw something coming from a distance. Arukenimon asked; "What is that, Mummymon"? Mummymon answered; "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but it looks like BlackWargreymon!" It was indeed BlackWargreymon, and by the looks of it he was not in a good mood! At the same time Ash and his friends were taking a break from their Pokemon journey. Ash said; "What a day. I'm beat." Misty said "Why don't we camp out here tonight"? Brock said "Good idea, Misty." Ash agreed and after they got the firewood they sat down to a nice dinner. They were about to clean up when they felt the ground moving underneath them! Ash said; "Let's get out of here guys!" They were running as fast as they could, but the ground swallowed them up and ended up in the Digital World! Ash asked; "Where are we"? Then they heard a voice saying; "You are in the Digital World." It was Kari! Ash confused; "The Digital World, what's that and who are you"? Kari answered; "I'm Kari and this my Digimon, Gatomon!" Brock was in love! Brock said; "Why hello there, Kari. My name's Brock and I am in love with you!" Misty (annoyed); "Brock this is not the time or the place for this!" Ash introduced himself and his friends to Kari. Then Davis came over and said; "Kari I hate to interrupt, but BlackWargreymon's back!" Kari shocked; "BlackWargreymon?!" There was no time introductions as they spoke BlackWargreymon was getting closer and closer! Can the Digidestined with the help of their new friends hope to find a way to stop BlackWargreymon once and for all?  
  
  



	2. The Battle with BlackWargreymon!

BlackWargreymon was getting closer inch by inch! Davis said; "All right. We got to stop BlackWargreymon once and for all! DNA digivolve and let him have it!" Ash asked; "Can we help in any way"? Davis said; "Get your Digimon or whatever you call your partners ready, because we'll need all the help we can get!" The Digimon were going to digivolve! Veemon said; "Veemon digivolve to XVeemon!" Hawkmon said; "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!" Armadillomon said; "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylmon!" Patamon said; "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Wormmon said; "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" Davis said; "Now DNA digivolve!" XVeemon said; "XVeemon" Stingmon said; "Stingmon" Both said; "DNA digivolve to Paildramon!" Aquillamon said; "Aquillamon" Gatomon said; "Gatomon" both said; "DNA digivolve to Sylphimon!" Anklymon said; "Ankylmon" Angemon said; "Angemon" Both said; "DNA digivolve to Shakkoumon!"   
  
BlackWargreymon said; "Prepare to die! Terra Destroyer!" Sylphimon said; "Static Force!" Shakkoumon said; "Kachna Bombs!" Paildramon said; "Desperado Blaster!" But they didn't put o scratch on BlackWargreymon! Ash said "Come on, guys we got to help them!" Misty and Brock agreed and brought out their pokemon! Brock said; "I choose you, Onix!" Misty said; "I choose you, Staryu. What"? Her Psyduck came out! Misty said; "Not you, Psyduck! Return! Okay I choose you Staryu!" Out came a giant rock type pokemon and a water pokemon! Davis said; "I hope these guys can help us out!" Ash said; "BlackWargreymon meet your match! I choose you Pikachu!" Misty said; "Staryu use your water gun attack!" Brock said; "Onix use your rock throw attack!" Ash said; "Okay Pikachu use your thunder attack!" All three attacks hit BlackWargreymon on the spot, but he emerged without a scratch on him! BlackWargreymon said; "This is a waste of my time! Terra Destroyer! He was just about to hit the Digidestined and Ash and his friends when all of a sudden BlackWargreymon stopped! He said; "Why did I stop? The flower! Why now of all times"? BlackWargreymon went in search of his answers!   
  
The Digidestind and Ash, Brock and Misty recovered from the fight. Davis said; "That was great! You nailed him when our Digimon couldn't!" Ash and his friends introduced themselves and told the Digidestind how they got to the Digiworld! Davis said "Sorry I don't know how to return you to your would, but we have a friend who could help you out!" The Digidestind took their new friends to their world to find out how to send them back! Will Ash and his friends get back home or will they have to battle BlackWargreymon again?  
  



	3. The New DigiDestind!

After the Digidestined and Ash, Brock and Misty got back to the real world, they had a lot of questions to ask! Ash said; "That battle went great, but what stopped BlackWargreymon""? Cody answered; "BlackWargreymon is trying to figure out why he was created, and lately he's been thinking that he has a heart even though he was made from a hundred control spires." Ash asked; "Is that why he stopped when he did"? Cody answered; "Yes." Kari asked; "What are those things anyway"? Ash answered; "They're called Pokemon and we use them as pets or just like to battle with them." Misty said; "We travel all over our would to catch and train them." Then Brock said; "Pokemon can evolve into much stronger creatures as well!" TK asked; "Just how many of these Pokemon are in your world"? Ash answered; "There are over 250 different kinds of Pokemon in our would!" Everyone gasped! Misty asked; "Are there more Digimon like that BlackWargreymon"? Yolie said; "No. He's a controlled spire Digimon, but there are other evil Digimon."  
  
Ash asked; "Can you tell us what these are"? Ash was pointing to something in his jacket that he didn't know about! Davis said; "That's a digivice!" Ash was like; "A digivice"? Yolie said with shock; "That means that you're Digidestined!" Ash was shocked; "I'm a Digidestined!" Misty and Brock asked; "Are we Digidestined to"? TK said; "You got digivices than that means you are Digidestined as well!" Ash asked; "Then do we have Digimon as well"? Tai said; "Yes you do, and we're going to find out who they are and bring them to you!"  
  
Suddenly there was a big cloud of smoke in the room! Ash said; "No not now. Not again!" A female voice said "Prepare for trouble!" A male voice said; "And make it double!" Then voices continued. "To protect the world from devastation. To unite all peoples within our nation. To denounces the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Then a cat like creature appeared and said; "Meowth that's right!" Ash, Brock and Misty quickly told the Digidestined about Team Rocket. Davis said; "Well, Team Rocket prepare to battle with us!" Ash said; "Count us in." Jessie said; "You asked for it! Arbok, I choose you!" James said; "Weezing go!" Veemon said; "Veemon digivolve to XVeemon!" Hawkmon said; "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillamon!" Armadillomon said; "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylmon!" Patamon said; "Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" Wormmon said; "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" XVeemon said; "V-laser!" Aquillmon said; "Blast Rings!" Stingmon said; "Spiking Strike!" Ankylmon said; "Tail Hammer!" Angemon said; "Hand of Fate!" Ash said; "Pikachu use your thunderbolt!" Pikachue used its thunderbolt attack on Team Rocket and sent Team Rocket flying! Cody said; "They were pushovers!" Ash and the others laughed about it!  
  
Tai said; "Ash, Misty, Brock we found your Digimon, but I'm afraid that we can't send you back to your world. I'm sorry" Ash said; "Well that's okay, Tai." Matt said; "In the mean time welcome to the team!" Ash and his friends thanked them for their help. Cody asked; "Are we going to fight Team Rocket again Ash"? Ash said; "Yes Cody we are." Will the Digidestined be able to stop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket all together?  
  



	4. Ash, Brock and Misty's Digimon!

Tai said; "Ash your Digimon is Veemon, Brock your Digimon is Armadillomon and Misty your Digimon is Hawkmon, and here are your digieggs. Ash your digiegg represents courage, Brock your digiegg represents knowledge and Misty your digiegg represents love!" Ash, Brock and Misty got their Digimon and digieggs! Davis said; "Go on try them out. Just say "Digiarmor energize!" Ash said; "Digiarmor energize!" Veemon said; "Veemon armordigivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage!" Brock said; "Digiarmor energize!" Armadillomon said; "Armadillomon armordigivolve to Digmon the drill of knowledge!" Misty said; "Digiarmor energize!" Hawkmon said; "Hawkmon armordigivolve to Halsemon the wings of love!" Ash, Brock and Misty were amazed at their Digimon's new digivolved forms!  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty said; "Wow! They're so cool!" Flamedramon, Digmon and Halsemon returned to their rookie forms. Ash asked; "Why did our Digimon change back"? Kari said; "They can only stay that for a short period of time so they digivolve back to their rookie levels. but they can digivolve further. For instance Ash Veemon can digivolve to XVeemon, Brock Armadillomon can digivolve to Ankylmon and Misty Hawkmon can digivolve to Aquillmon. And those are just the champion forms." Davis said; "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later."  
  
Ash asked; "So are we going to the Digiworld today or not"? TK said; "I don't think we should go to the Digiworld today because you still have a lot to learn about Digimon." Ash asked; "But what about BlackWargreymon"? Yolie said; "He's probably still looking for his answers that he seeks." Tai asked; "Do you think that BlackWargreymon has teamed up with Team Rocket Ash"? Ash said; "I think so, Tai. That's probably how Team Rocket found us." Will the Digidestined teach Ash, Brock and Misty about Digimon before BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket can strike the Digiworld again?  
  



	5. The Return Of Gary!

The nest day, Ash, Brock, Misty and the Digidestined got to the computer room so they could go to the Digiworld! Ash asked; "Should we take our pokemon into the Digiworld or not"? Matt said; "Maybe you should take them. Just in case you need them." Ken asked; "Are we all here"? Davis said; "Yes!" Tai said; "Ash why don't you open the Digiport"? Ash said; "Sure I'll try." Ash got his digivice out, but everyone heard someone outside the room! The door opened and there stood Gary in the doorway!  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty were shocked to see Gary! Ash asked; "Gary! How did you find us"? Gary said; "Well Ash I'm a student at this school! What are you doing here Ash"? Ash said; "None of your business Gary!" Davis said; "Hey Gary why don't you leave Ash alone"? Gary said; "I'm his rival. He and I have been competing for years! Ash how about a pokemon battle"? Ash was tempted to go to the Digiworld so he said; "No thanks Gary I have other plans today."  
  
Gary was shocked to see Ash refusing to battle and said; "All right Ash have it your way. Later Ash!" Gary left the school. Yolie said; "What's with him Ash"? Ash said; "Gary is a major pain." TK said; "Well because of Gary we won't be able to go into the Digiworld today. We'll have to try tomorrow." Ash asked; "Because we can't go back to our world can we stay with some of you"? Kari said; "I don't see a problem with that." TK said; "Ash you'll stay with me. Brock you'll stay with Cody and Misty you'll stay with Davis." The all agreed and went home to sleep. Will Ash, Brock, Misty and the Digidestined get to the Digiworld soon in time to stop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket in time?  
  



	6. The End OF BlackWargreymon!

The next day the DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty and their Digimon got to the computer room and were ready to go and try to stop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket once and for all. Davis said; "Digiport open!" And just like that they were in the Digiworld! Ash said; "All right let's go atop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket for good!" They rushed off in search of BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket.  
  
BlackWargreymon was very mad t Team Rocket and yelled; "You three are useless! I don't know why I teamed up with you in the first place." Meowth said; BlackWargreymon give us a chance please." Jessie said; We set up more traps for them!" BlackWargreymon said; "Your traps are useless just like you! Terra Destroyer!" BlackWargreymon sent Team Rocket back to Pokeworld and said; "I'll take care of them myself!"  
  
The DigiDestined Ash, Brock and Misty couldn't find BlackWargreymon anywhere so they took a break. Ash said; "TK your mom is great!" TK said; "Thanks Ash." Suddenly they felt something coming. Davis said; "It's BlackWargreymon! Digivolve!" All of the Digimon said; "Right!" Veemon said; "Veemon digivolve to XVeemon." Wormmon said; "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Hawkmon said; "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillmon." Armadillomon said; "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylmon." Patamon said; "Patamon digivolve to Angemon." XVeemon said; "XVeemon" Stingmon said; "Stingmon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Paildramon." Aquillmon said; "Aquillmon" Gatomon said; "Gatomon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Sylphimon." Anklymon said; "Anklymon" Angemon said; "Angemon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon." Paildramon said; "Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon said; "Imperialdramon mode change to fighter mode!" Ken said; "Ash, Brock, Misty get your Digimon and Pokemon ready!" Ash, Brock and Misty said; "Right!" Ash, Brock and Misty said; "Digiarmor energize!" Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon said; "Veemon armordigivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage!" "Hawkmon armordigivolve to Halsemon the wings of love!" "Armadillomon armordigivolve to Digmon the drill of knowledge!" Ash said; "I choose you Pikachu!" Brock said; "I choose you Onix!" Misty said; "I choose you Staryu!" BlackWargreymon said; "Time to finish this! Terra Destroyer!" Imperialdramon said; "Positron Laser!" Sylphimon said; "Static Force!" Shakkoumon said; "Kachna Bombs!" Flamedramon said; "Fire Rocket!" Halsemon said; "Tempest Wing!" Digmon said; "Gold Rush!" Ash said; "Pikachu use your thunder attack!" Brock said; "Onix use your rock throw attack!" Misty said; "Staryu use your water gun attack!" All of the attacks hit BlackWargreymon on the spot, but no luck!  
  
Ash was determined to stop BlackWargreymon at all costs like TK. Ash said; "All right that's it!" Ash jumped right in front of BlackWargreymon! All of his friends said; "Ash get out of there!" But it was no use! Ash said; "BlackWargreymon stop! Don't you see what you are doing? You're upsetting the balance of the Digital World!" BlackWargreymon said; "I'm not concerned about that! Now prepare to die!" Ash was not one to run away from a fight! Imperialdramon said; "Mega Crusher!" The attack hit BlackWargreymon and destroyed him! Everyone was happy that BlackWargreymon was gone! And returned to the real world! 


	7. It's Party Time! Discussion Of The Real...

The next day the DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty and their Digimon got to the computer room and were ready to go and try to stop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket once and for all. Davis said; "Digiport open!" And just like that they were in the Digiworld! Ash said; "All right let's go atop BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket for good!" They rushed off in search of BlackWargreymon and Team Rocket.  
  
BlackWargreymon was very mad t Team Rocket and yelled; "You three are useless! I don't know why I teamed up with you in the first place." Meowth said; BlackWargreymon give us a chance please." Jessie said; We set up more traps for them!" BlackWargreymon said; "Your traps are useless just like you! Terra Destroyer!" BlackWargreymon sent Team Rocket back to Pokeworld and said; "I'll take care of them myself!"  
  
The DigiDestined Ash, Brock and Misty couldn't find BlackWargreymon anywhere so they took a break. Ash said; "TK your mom is great!" TK said; "Thanks Ash." Suddenly they felt something coming. Davis said; "It's BlackWargreymon! Digivolve!" All of the Digimon said; "Right!" Veemon said; "Veemon digivolve to XVeemon." Wormmon said; "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon. Hawkmon said; "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquillmon." Armadillomon said; "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylmon." Patamon said; "Patamon digivolve to Angemon." XVeemon said; "XVeemon" Stingmon said; "Stingmon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Paildramon." Aquillmon said; "Aquillmon" Gatomon said; "Gatomon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Sylphimon." Anklymon said; "Anklymon" Angemon said; "Angemon" Both said; "DNA Digivolve to Shakkoumon." Paildramon said; "Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon said; "Imperialdramon mode change to fighter mode!" Ken said; "Ash, Brock, Misty get your Digimon and Pokemon ready!" Ash, Brock and Misty said; "Right!" Ash, Brock and Misty said; "Digiarmor energize!" Veemon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon said; "Veemon armordigivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage!" "Hawkmon armordigivolve to Halsemon the wings of love!" "Armadillomon armordigivolve to Digmon the drill of knowledge!" Ash said; "I choose you Pikachu!" Brock said; "I choose you Onix!" Misty said; "I choose you Staryu!" BlackWargreymon said; "Time to finish this! Terra Destroyer!" Imperialdramon said; "Positron Laser!" Sylphimon said; "Static Force!" Shakkoumon said; "Kachna Bombs!" Flamedramon said; "Fire Rocket!" Halsemon said; "Tempest Wing!" Digmon said; "Gold Rush!" Ash said; "Pikachu use your thunder attack!" Brock said; "Onix use your rock throw attack!" Misty said; "Staryu use your water gun attack!" All of the attacks hit BlackWargreymon on the spot, but no luck!  
  
Ash was determined to stop BlackWargreymon at all costs like TK. Ash said; "All right that's it!" Ash jumped right in front of BlackWargreymon! All of his friends said; "Ash get out of there!" But it was no use! Ash said; "BlackWargreymon stop! Don't you see what you are doing? You're upsetting the balance of the Digital World!" BlackWargreymon said; "I'm not concerned about that! Now prepare to die!" Ash was not one to run away from a fight! Imperialdramon said; "Mega Crusher!" The attack hit BlackWargreymon and destroyed him! Everyone was happy that BlackWargreymon was gone! And returned to the real world!  
  
The DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty went back to the real world to celebrate their victory over BlackWargreymon. TK said; "That was very brave of you Ash. You tried to reason with BlackWargreymon." Ash said; "Thanks TK it's just that I wanted to stop BlackWargreymon at any cost like you." Kari said; "I hate to interrupt guys, but did anyone see Team Rocket when we destroyed BlackWargreymon"? Ash said; "You're right Kari they weren't there." Ken said; "I think BlackWargreymon was angry with them and sent them back to your world." Ash said; "We got to get back there and stop Team Rocket!"  
  
Izzy said; "I have some bad news Ash the gate to your world is still closed," Ash said; "But we defeated BlackWargreymon Izzy." Izzy said; "I know Ash, but there's something else out there." Ken said; "We know who that is. It's Arukenimon and Mummymon." Izzy said; "Actually Ken someone else is controlling them." Everyone said; "Huh"? Misty said; "So we still can't go back to our world until we defeat this new enemy"? Tai said; "Yes."  
  
Brock said; "I don't understand who are we going have to fight"? Ken said; "We don't know Brock, but we got to be prepared." Ash said; "I hope we can help you with this new enemy." Davis said; "Thanks Ash we're going to need all of the help that we can get!" Will the DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty be able to beat this mew enemy? Find out next time! 


	8. Ken Tell Ash, Brock and Misty The Truth!

The DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty knew that they had to defeat this new enemy. Izzy said to Ken; "Ken I think you should tell Ash, Brock and Misty about the control spires." Ken agreed with Izzy. Ken said; "Ash, Brock Misty I want to tell you about the control spires that Davis, me, Cody, Yolie, TK and Kari were taking care of. I'm actually the one who built them in the first place." As said; "You what Ken"? Izzy said; "It's true Ash Ken was once the Digimon Emperor."  
  
Ken said; "I became the Digimon Emperor because of Arukenimon. I was angry at my brother Sam who told me not to touch my Digivice." Ash said; "You mean Sam told you not to touch your own Digivice"? Ken said; "I thought it was Sam's and I wished that he was gone and he was. He was killed. Arukenimon used me to make the control spires. The control spires could stop a Digimon from Digivolving. And it seems that whoever is controlling Arukenimon and Mummymon was the one who was controlling me too."  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty were shocked at what they had just heard. Ash said; "That's tough Ken. I haven't had a brother of my own. Brock had ten little brothers and sisters while Misty had three sisters." All of the DigiDestined were in shock. Ash, Misty and Brock told Ken how sorry they were about Ken's brother. The DigiDestined, Ash, Brock and Misty were getting ready to fight this new enemy and hope that they could win for good. 


	9. The Missing Pikachu And The Strange Man!

The next day TK and Ash were walking down the road to get to the computer room at the school. Ash turned to Pikachu and said; "What's wrong Pikachu"? Pikachu didn't hear Ash and took off. Ash said; "Pikachu, come back!" But it was no use. Pikachu was out of sight! Ash turned to TK and said; "I'm going after Pikachu TK and I'm taking Veemon with me." TK said; "No Ash! You can't! We've got to meet up with the others." Ash said; "Pikachu is my friend TK I don't want to lose him! Don't worry as soon as I get Pikachu back I'll meet up with the group." And with that Ash looked for Pikachu.  
  
Ash was calling for Pikachu, but Ash didn't find Pikachu. A strange man met up with Ash and said; "So, you're one of the new DigiDestined maybe you could give the DigiDestined a message for me." Ash asked; "Who are you"? The man said; "You can ask Kari and Gatomon that question, The DigiDestined killed me before, but I'm back! You can tell them that I'm an old fiend of them and I'm looking so forward to getting together for old times sake." The man almost left when Ash said; "Give me back my Pikachu!" The man gave Ash Pikachu back and left!  
  
The other DigiDestined were waiting the return of Ash. Ash came bursting in the door. Davis said; "Where were you Ash"? Ash told them that he was looking for Pikachu. Then Ash turned to Kari and Gatomon and said; "Kari. Gatomon I've met someone who told me that he knows the two of you very well and he also said that the DigiDestined killed him once before and now he's back and he's looking forward to getting together for old times sake." Everyone was quiet for a bit and was wondering who this man who Ash met was and was he the final enemy? Find out next time of Pokemon $ Digimon Vs. BlackWargreymon! 


	10. The Enemy Is MaloMyotismon!

The next day Ash, Brock, Misty and the DigiDestined were walking down the sidewalk thinking. TK asked Ash; "Ash did you see what the man looked like"? Ash answered; "No TK. The fog must have blocked his face, but there was something about him that makes me feel strange about." Kari said; "Fog? Gatomon you don't think it could be Myotismon do you"? Gatomon said; "I don't know Kari, but it sure sounds like him." Ash said; "Kari who's Myotismon"?  
  
Kari said; "It was a long time agi Ash. When TK and the original DigiDestined were looking for the 8th child who was a DigiDestined." They were battling a dark Digimon named Myotismon. When the DigiDestined found out that I was the 8th DigiDestined and Gatomon was my Digimon. Myotismon used Gatomon as bait so he could find me and destroy me and Gatomon. When Myotismon found out about me he was just about to kill me and Gatomon when Wizardmon stepped in the way of Myotismon and Wizardmon sacrificed himself to protect me and Gatomon. After Gatomon Digivolved we thought that was the end of Myotismon, but it wasn't. He came back as Venommyotismon! A mega Digimon! Agumon and Gabumon were able to warp-digivolve and with all of our Digimon we destroyed Myotismon for good."  
  
Brock said; "Well, it sure sounds like Myotismon is back, We better be prepared." Just then the man that Ash saw the day before came back! Ash said; "Look that's who I saw yesterday!" The man said; "So you figured it out. That will cost you big time!" The man started to change! The man said; "My name is Malomyotismon!" Gatomon said; "That's Malomyotismon. He's a mega Digimon and his Crimson Mist attack will destroy his enemies with one shot!" Now that the enemy has shown his true self can the DigiDestined hope to defeat Malomyotismon for good this time? Find out next chapter of Pokemon & Digimon Vs. BlackWargreymon! 


	11. MaloMyotismon's Last Stand!

The enemy was Malomyotismon and he was facing the DigiDestined. Ash. Brock and Misty. Ash asked; "Why did you take my Pikachu Malomyotismon"? Malomyotismon answered; "That was just to get your attention and it worked!" All of the Digimon Digivolved and were ready for the fight of their lives! Ash said; "I choose you Pikachu!" Brock said; "Onix, go!" Misty said; "Staryu, go!" Flamedramon said; "Fire Rocket!" Halsemon said; "Tempest Wing!" Digmon said; "Gold Rush!" Shakkoumon said; "Kachna Bombs!" Sylphimon said; "Static Force!" Imperialdramon said; "Positron Laser!" Ash said; "Pikachu use your thunder attack!" Brock said; "Onix use your earthquake attack!" Misty said; "Staryu use your surf attack!"  
  
All of the attacks hit Malomyotismon, but no luck! Malomyotismon said; "This is it! Crimson Mist!" The attack went right for Ash! Everyone said; "Ash get out of the way!" But it was no good. The attack struck Ash but good! Malomyotismon said; "You've had it Ash!" Ash was badly hurt and he could barley stand up! Cody said; "Ash don't die on us now!" Ash said; "Don't worry Cody. I won't!"  
  
Malomyotismon was getting stronger, but Ash said; "Pikachu use your most powerful thunder attack!" Pikachu did so and it seemed it was working! Malomyotismon said; "This can't be! I, the most powerful Digimon destroyed by a Pokemon?!" Malomyotismon was destroyed by Pikachu's powerful thunder attack! Ash was very proud of his Pikachu! Everyone went back, but could Ash, Brock and Misty go back home? Find out next chapter! 


	12. It's Time To Say Good-Bye!

The DigiDestined and Ash, Brock and Misty were at the school's computer room. They had destroyed their most powerful enemy yet, Malomyotismon! Ash said; "You did a great job Pikachu! We are all proud of you!" Gatomon said; "You sure pack quite a punch, Pikachu. Now all of our enemies are gone for good!" Misty said; "We are just glad that we could help you guys out when we could." Because the last enemy was destroyed Ash, Brock and Misty could go back home!  
  
Tai said; "You all did a super job! Thanks to you Ash, Brock and Misty." Izzy said; "Ash, I've got good news for you! The gate to your world is open now. That means that the three of you can go back home! All you have to do is say the word and we will take care of the rest!" Ash knew that they had to go back so they could continue their quest to be Pokemon masters!  
  
Ash said; "Wait! What about Gary? He's still here!" Matt said; "You don't have to worry about Gary anymore Ash. He's back on your world!" That news made Ash angry. Tai said to Matt; "Not the right words to say, Matt." Ash. Brock and Misty said; "We are ready to go back home!" Izzy was typing in the way to Pokeworld! Davis asked; "Do you think we'll ever see each other again, Ash"? Ash said; "I know we will Davis! It was real great working with you all! And please take care of our Digimon for us!" The DigiDestined said good-bye to Ash, Brock and Misty as they were sent back home! Little did Ash, Brock and Misty know that their paths with the DigiDestined would soon crossover again real soon! 


End file.
